Dating Service
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Finally chapter three and FINAL CHAPTER. This story's no good but hey, now I'm starting a new one.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do NOT own the In a Heartbeat characters, nor do I know them. I am ALSO not getting paid to write this.   
  
A/N - PLEAASSE read and review! I would also really appreciate it if you maybe e-mailed me with some feedback! I love FEEDBACK! It's my MIDDLE name (well, not literally.), thanks MUCH! Now, on to the story...!  
  
Dating Service  
  
Catie Roth's slippers flipped-flopped down the hard wood stairs. Being so absorbed in her thoughts, she tripped over her bookbag from the day before.   
  
"Ahh!" She screeched. She landed on her back and layed completely still. She waited for the pain, but then realized she didn't hurt herself. She found a piece of paper lying next to her near the coffee table. She rolled over onto her stomach and snatched up the piece of paper. It read: Be home at eleven, at you're brothers soccer game.  
  
"There we go," Catie smiled. The house all to myself, she thought happily. She quickly stood up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
She headed for the closet to get the OREO CEREAL. It was he favorite. In her way was a newspaper clipping which said something about a teenage dating service.   
  
"Hmm," She thought. I wonder if this is good for me, she thought.  
  
Just make sure nobody finds out or I'll look like MORE of and outcast, she thought sadly.  
  
She cut out the clipping and saved it. There was a number 555-6575. She wondered if she should call it.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it!" She said, happily. Her heart was beating fast, she hated talking to people for things like this. When she was younger she hated whne people called for her mother and she had to talk to them. It just made her feel little.  
  
The young teen picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
  
And it rang several other times, finally, she thought she'd hang up when a male voice came on.  
  
"Uhh... Alycia's Dating Service, how may I be to your service?" The deep male voice said.  
  
"Yeah, umm... hi. My name's Catie Roth, may I speak to this Alycia girl?"  
  
"Well, I'm actually filling in for her, today." The man said, simply.  
  
"Okay, well... I'd like to see what kind of dating service this is." She said, after she was finished it felt like years while she was talking. She was sort of a quiet person, but she could be loud and out-going. Depends on her mood.  
  
"Basically this is where we interview people and find matches for them. Like say we interview you and you sound like a fine young lady so we would get a fine young man for you." Was he hitting on her? No way. She just shrugged it off. Right when she was about to hang up from the man's rudeness, she thought she had gotten this far and continued talking.  
  
"Well, alright. Interview me." She replied, smartly. She was ticking her fingers on the kitchen table when he began to interview her.  
  
"Alrighty then. First we need some information so we can contact you when we find you a match." He began, she could her papers turning, "Okay, name, address, home and/or work phone number(s), for the basics."  
  
She told him all of her information and he started on the personal questions. "Okay, so now we need what kind of man do you like and if you want us to call you when we find someone similar to you or do you want them JUST to call you.  
  
She told him those answers and told them to call her first. "Thank you..." He searched for her name on his sheet, "Catie, and hope we can find somebody right for you! Spread our business around. Goodbye." He finished in a friendly manner.  
  
Catie hung up the phone without saying goodbye, "Losers..." She mummbled. That was ridiculous, she thought, why did I even do that?  
  
She headed for the closet again for her cereal. When she was finished eating she headed upstairs to get dressed.   
  
  
Next Part Coming Soon! 


	2. Part Two

Dating Serive  
Part Two  
  
Catie was slowly shoken awake by her mom. "Catie, honey. There's someone on the phone for you. Alycia, I think." She said setting the phone down by her bed and walking away, with her nod.  
  
Catie rubbed her eyes, cleared her throat, and grogily picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Yes, hello. This is Alyica. We found you a perfect match!" The perky women said into the phone. "We wanted to make sure it was okay to maybe set you two up?"  
  
"Well, what's his name and how old is he? And make sure he isn't like, a murderer or something." Catie smiled. She was kind of happy, but, what was she going to tell her friends? 'Oh, yeah, I have a boyfriend. But, you see, you don't know him because I date him from a service!' Yeah right.  
  
"We can't tell you his name. But, he's 16 and a half, like you adn he attends Kingsport High School."  
  
"Oh my, that's were I go!" Catie said, perkily. She sat up in her bed and lay at the bottom. "Maybe I know him."  
  
"Probably." She said, "Well, he would like you to meet him after school tomorrow in the parking lot."  
  
"Alright. Tell him I'll be there." Catie said. "Bye."  
  
"Oh! And make sure you TRY and wear soemthing black. That's his favorite color." Catie laughed.  
  
"Okay." Catie said, giggling a little bit. She hung up the phone and sat it on her dresser. She yawned and headed to the closet. Then she thought. "Wait. It's SUNDAY! Ye-a-ahh!" She dove on her bed and stayed there, she thought who this could be.  
  
"David Walters? No, he wouldn't do that." She thought, "Brandon Alvert? No way! Shawn Booth? He might." She kept thinking. Who else could it be?   
  
Catie decided to get up and get something to drink. She walked to her door and down the steps.  
  
"Hey, mom." She said. "Good morning."  
  
"Goodmorning, sweetheart." Her mother said, bubbily. "Juice?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." She smiled and took it from her mom. "Hey, I might be home a little later after school tomorrow."  
  
"Ohh, honey. A date?" She asked, laughing and setting at the table with her black haired daughter.  
  
"Sort of. But, not really." Catie said, pouring some juice in a blue glass.  
  
"Well, what do you mean?" Her mom asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"Nevermind. It's just a friend thing." Catie said.  
  
"With Jamie?"   
  
"No, I don't think." Catie said shaking her head.  
  
"Ohh, too bad. He's such a... nice boy." Her mom said, exaggerating the word NICE.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going up to my room." Catie said, she walked upstairs again, and plopped on her bed and thought some more.  
  
"Man, who could it be? I thougt of like every guy that might do this." She thought, she was getting a head ache.   
  
She gave up and decided she'd just be surprised tomorrow.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! I PROMISE IT'LL BE LONGER AND NOT AS DUMB. HOPED YOU KNIDA ENJOYED IT!  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three (Last Chapter)

A/N: This story is going terrible and I know it.  
  
Dating Service  
Part Three  
  
The small brunette waited anxiously at the school afterwards and walked back and forth.  
  
"Where is he?!" Catie yelled at her watch, she felt like she was going crazy, "He's only 5 minutes late."  
  
A deep male voice came from behind her, "Catie what are you doing here?"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you here first?" Catie crossed her arms.  
  
"I asked you." Jamie said, fixing his leather jacket on the sides.  
  
"Because..." She broke down and told him the truth, "I-joined-a-dating-service-and-im-waiting-for-mydate!" She let out quietly and fast.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I joined a DATING SERVICE and I'm waiting for my date." Catie said, feeling embarrased but he was her best friend and she told him everything.  
  
Jamie let out a sharp laugh and iched his chin, "Me too..."  
  
"You mean, you're my date?" Catie rolled her eyes, smileing. "What a conensedence (?? I dunno ??)"  
  
"So, where too?" Jamie asked throwinf her a helmet, she cought it and smiled.  
  
"Surprise me!" Catie said running over to Jamie and hopping on the back on the motorcycle.  
  
They drove off together and had a wonderful evening.  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
yay now i can start a NEW one and BETTER one! 


End file.
